Episode 8991 (16th September 2016)
Plot As Todd promises to move out, Billy resents having to compromise for the sake of his job and refuses to do so. Cathy tells Anna that Roy isn't taking her hints that she wants to share a bed with him. An angry Andy continues to sulk with Steph. A tearful Beth explains she cut all ties with Darryl to protect Craig but a furious Kirk can’t get over how she’s lied to him. Audrey has a date with Freddie that night at the bistro. Billy confides his troubles to Sarah. She jokes that he should be a social worker rather than a vicar and Billy’s given food for thought. Johnny ticks off Beth and Kirk for arriving late for work. Beth bursts into tears leaving Johnny bemused and the factory girls speculating on the cause of their row. Anna tackles Roy about sharing his bedroom with Cathy. Roy’s reticent, pointing out that it’s Hayley’s room too. In the Rovers, Vinny takes a call confirming planning permission has been granted. Eileen’s delighted, still blissfully unaware that Phelan’s plot is to fleece buyers. A miserable Kirk reveals the truth about Beth to a stunned Maria. Roy takes a moment to reflect in his bedroom. Billy shocks Todd by suggesting he might leave the church for him. As they declare their love for each other, Todd’s torn. Steph and Andy make up. Eileen gives Todd the good news but he remains cynical. Phelan jubilantly tells Eileen he’s going home to call the architect to get the ball rolling. Suspicious Todd follows. Cathy’s puzzled when Roy offers to move into her bedroom, freeing up his for Alex. At No.11, Phelan phones the architect and explains his services are no longer required. He’s alarmed when Todd walks in, having overheard the call. Freddie and Audrey settle down for their meal. At the end of the working day, the police call into the factory and, in front of the astonished staff, arrest Beth for bigamy. She accuses Kirk of making the complaint. Todd accuses Phelan of running a scam, selling flats that will never be built. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *PC Hall - Mark Morrell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom *St. Mary's Vicarage - Garden Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirk cannot get over how Beth lied to him; Eileen is delighted that the Calcutta Street development can proceed, unaware of Phelan's plot to fleece buyers; and Cathy is puzzled when Roy offers to move into her bedroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes